Kamen Rider Mach
Kamen Rider Mach is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Go is a freelance cameraman and Kiriko's younger brother. He has been living in the United States for some time, but has returned to Japan and became Kamen Rider Mach. Go hates all Roidmudes, especially Chase, as he is revealed to be the son of Professor Banno and wishes to wipe out his father's creations before Kiriko learns the truth. When he found out that his father's consciousness was in a computer tablet Brain handles, he went his undercover mission playing a role of a betrayer to the Riders and the Special Investigations Division as he is sided with Brain and Freeze to defeat the Kamen Riders (especially on Chase), at that time he sent an email to Shinnosuke and the Special Investigations Division under the alias of Mr. X. He later took an opportunity to obtain the tablet from Brain, as he blew up his cover to save his father before escaping alongside Chase. He tries to convince Mr. Belt to work along with Banno so they could wipe all Roidmude together but Mr. Belt angrily declines as what's happen between two of them. When he call out his dad for leave him, he's also inadvertently reveal the truth to Kiriko about Banno as their father. Apparently unknown to Go, he was actually being used by his own father to enact his evil plan. Until his father's betrayal, Go soon learned the truth about Banno from Heart, such as the Roidmudes' true origin behind the creatures' madness caused by Banno, and Banno and Krim's broken partnerships and friendships in past of 15 years ago. Go is soon told by Shinnosuke that Kiriko already know whom Banno is prior meeting him in person since childhood and had to kept Go a secret about Banno, due to Go was too young to understand their family situation Banno caused, something Mr. Belt has been warned about on not trusting Banno so easily. Feeling regret for unwillingly helping with Banno's plans once he learns his true character, he confronts his father in a final battle assisted by Chase, winning and destroying him for good thanks to his fallen ally's weapons. After the Special Investigations Division is disbanded, Go departs to America with Harley Henderickson, taking Chase's Signal Bike with him hoping to find a way to bring him back. He later becomes a famous photographer. Details - Berserk Mode= Signal Dead Heat - Berserk Mode is accessed by pressing R2 when entering Strongest Form at 100%. It is a power-up mode of default state of Signal Dead Heat, which only increases speed. *Rider Cancel: Speed Dash *Rider Glide: Berserk Dead Heat Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches and two kicks ended with three punches to Full Burst Dead Heat Punch *Air ▲: Helm Breaker to Berserk Hit Macher *▲: Berserk Dead Zone Burst **Stun enemies for short period ***Immediately followed with 6 follow-up punches ****Can be directed *●: Berserk Dead Zone Super Speed *▲+●: Berserk Heat Kick Macher }} }} Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *''to be added'' Weaknesses/Cons *Mach cannot use his final form chaser mach. Gallery ''' Ss25_2_1.jpg|Signal Mach riding Ride Macher Ss25_2_2.jpg Ss25_2_3.jpg|Signal Dead Heat Ss25_2_4.jpg Vehicle/Transportation Mach's bike is Ride Macher. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis